


Needles & Spiders

by DeepseaGhostWriter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Violence, based on another fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepseaGhostWriter/pseuds/DeepseaGhostWriter
Summary: Yelena Chapman is an aspiring writer and a bookstore owner. One night while writing she heard some noises coming from her neighbour's house and curiously checked what was going on. Little did she know that she would tread in some needles and spiders.





	Needles & Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Useful (ILLUMI X READER)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997296) by [Atnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica). 



> [A/N: This is based on another fanfic called "Useful" by Atnica here on ao3 and wattpad. I liked the plot so I tried to follow it at my own writing and ideas for the story, plot's basically about a writer who meets the hxh characters, lots of adventures, yada yada. Hope you guys like it.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Wattpad guys! {=  
> https://wattpad.com/user/LaurelMint

Dear Diary... erm... how can I say it? Dear New Book I'm writing! Nah, shitty. Hmm... Dear irrelevant pages about my weird new neighbor that nobody but me is pissed about! Now that sounds right. Well, should I introduce myself to you? Okay then, I'm Yelena Chapman, an aspiring writer, I own a bookstore -yeah what a surprise-, I like to have long walks by the beach, even tho I spend most of my time in my house writing irrelevant stuff like you, and oh no, of course I'm not a neet or something like that, well, kind of... but let's talk about you, dear irrelevant pages. Your primary usefulness was helping me with my writer's block and also helping with my overall writing, but well, I ain't got inspiration all the time so I need outside stuff to get me into writing, so I thought "Why not write about my deviant neighbor?'' Yep, so that's your duty for now. But don't worry, when I feel like my neighbor isn't a source of strange writing influences anymore then you'll go back to simply an aid to a pitiful writer. Enough with the rodeo, let's get this started.

I live in Silver Peaks, been here for quite some time since I graduated from uni, it has been all kinda nice ever since. Nice neighbors -or I should say at least the ones I try to interact with-, nice and quiet place, nice landscape... You know, it's all good, not the most greener grass or wealthiest area, but I can say that I live comfortably. But this has changed ever since I got a new neighbor, dude's a creep. Not saying that I'm not a creep aswell... remember when I said I wasn't a neet? well, it's half a lie. I'm kinda the anti social butterfly type of person, but not socially abnormal tho. But that guy's just unacceptable. I mean, he starts to cut his grass at fucking 6 a.m. What kind of degenerate creep does that? And of course, it's right beside my bedroom so I gotta wake up to all that noise. I know it's his property and all that jazz, but he could show a bit of common sense, right? And I know it seems like I'm joking, but that's only the very tip of the iceberg. And if we get down a few centimeters there's that weird occurence where I caught him looking at my house through my window, that's just... weird. I confronted him about it and you know what? He had the nerves to say that I should cut my grass more often, cause it's ruining his terrain attractiveness and land value. I mean, what? I'm not even mad about this statement, I'm mad 'cause it's a damn lie. He was indeed looking through my window and not my friggin' grass!

Anyways, besides these ''small'' ocurrences and many others that might seem like nothing to worry about for everyone else, there's this thing I discovered recently, a bigger and weirder ocurrence. How can I say it? Well...  
I think he's a killer. 

Yep.  


I mean, I can't prove it, but I feel it. I know, I know, that's kinda cliche. But let me tell you, It all started when I first heard a blood curdling scream coming from his house, or at least I think it is, you know, I still give myself the gift of doubt, afterall, I don't want the wrong person in the prison, even though he just emanates this serial killer vibe. He looks too much of a "perfect person", at least to other neighbors. I talk to this lovely old lady that lives right in front of me who occasionally roams into my book store and she tells me wonders of him. Sometimes I can't believe it. 

"Oh he's an adorable man, he's been participating in the knitting club with me and my lady friends, everyone in the neighborhood likes him already. My sweetheart Yelena, he's truly a prince. You should find a man like him, my dear. No beautiful woman like you should live alone" Yikes. First, the guy who's spat in my cat is not a prince, no way. And second... do I need to say that times have changed? Well, I won't blame her, Gee's an adorable old lady but she was raised in a different time in which woman believed such bullshit. Anyways, it feels like I'm just left out or that I'm a paranoid batshit crazy gal. But back to the screams.

I heard it in the middle of the night and it made my blood freeze, thought it was just my imagination since my sleeping routine isn't the most healthiest. But then I heard again a week later, and the next week too, and surprisingly the other aswell. That was just really really weird. I can't be the only one listening to this. So I asked Gee some days later, and of course, she says she's been taking some pills to sleep like an angel at night, so she basically pass out past 9 pm, great. I'm not really friendly with the rest of the neighborhood so I won't be door by door asking about it, they already think I'm a weirdo.


End file.
